


It Beats For You

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: Written for  prompt Arthur loves making Merlin come by rubbing his hole like a clit, no penetration Includes elements of D/s and some spanking. Reference to events in 3x2.





	

"Merlin, on your knees."

Merlin looked up from scrubbing the table and blinked at Arthur. He could tell from the set look on the prince’s face that he wasn’t going to accept a refusal. Merlin dropped the rag in the bucket and wiped his hand off on his shirt. He dropped to his knees in a fluid motion and waited, prepared to wait all night. Arthur crooked his wrist in a gesture that said _come here_ , and Merlin dropped to his hands. 

This was always the hardest part, when Merlin debated with himself the most. Almost everything inside of him rebelled against crawling, against letting himself be so low, especially at Arthur’s command. _Almost_ everything. Because there was a part of him that wanted this so bad he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight. The stone was smooth and cool beneath his palms—at least he knew it was clean. The journey to Arthur’s feet was short but slow, slightly uneven. Merlin’s arms trembled so they barely supported him. 

Arthur watched him, sitting splay-legged and low in his chair, eyes half closed. His clothes were rumpled from the long day. He’d barely spoken a word to Merlin since he returned from his visit to the remains of the lower town. Merlin had been busy with Gaius, seeing to the endless wounded. Despite their best evacuation efforts, not everybody had made it out before Cenred’s men descended. Arthur had wanted to see to the clean up personally, letting it be known on no uncertain terms that all the survivors would receive care. Uther hadn’t even blinked, and most of the servants had been recruited into Gaius’s service. Arthur had looked so exhausted when he shuffled into the room that Merlin expected to be sent away for the night. 

Merlin stopped at his feet, breath lingering in his throat while he waited for Arthur’s next instruction. He caressed Merlin’s face before pushing his fingers through Merlin’s hair. He leaned forward until his mouth was right at Merlin’s ear, warm breath fanning across his skin. Merlin held himself stiffly, afraid he’d melt right into Arthur’s touch otherwise. 

“I want you to take my cock out. Then I want you to use your tongue on me. But only your tongue.” 

Just the sound of Arthur’s voice that close to his ear made Merlin shiver. The command itself drew a whimper from him. The tone of Arthur’s voice was different now, softly authoritative without that prattish twinge that always made Merlin feel violent. He was telling Merlin, but he was asking, too. Merlin knew he would do anything if Arthur requested in that tone. He quickly unlaced Arthur’s breeches and fisted his hard cock. 

The urge to wrap his lips around Arthur’s shaft and swallow as far as he could was almost overpowering, but Arthur’s words rolled through him. _Only your tongue._ He started at the tip, dragging over Arthur’s slit, thrilling at the early taste of pre-come. He rolled his tongue around the velvety crown, eyes locked on Arthur’s face while he drowned in the scent of his skin. Arthur still cradled the side of Merlin’s head, and the rough heat anchored him, reminded him not to lose touch of Arthur’s words. 

Merlin moved lower, tongue tracing the ridge before he drew it down Arthur’s shaft. He lost track of time, coating Arthur’s skin, eagerly tasting every inch of him again and again. Merlin never skimmed his lips over the throbbing vein, never let his tooth catch against him. Arthur’s eyes grew heavier and heavier, until they were nearly completely closed. His fingers bent and straightened, curving tenderly in Merlin’s hair and caressing his scalp in slow circles. Merlin’s jaw was starting to hurt before Arthur guided him lower, pushing Merlin’s mouth to his balls. 

“Inside your mouth.” 

Merlin dropped his jaw and sucked Arthur’s sac past his lips. He hummed and fluttered the tip of his tongue. Arthur moaned and slid lower, his cock sliding along Merlin’s cheek, spreading thin liquid across his face. Merlin’s cock throbbed, trapped against his thigh while the seam of his pants cut into his balls. He shifted, but there was nothing to push against, nothing that would at least give him friction if not relieve the tension. Arthur moved his leg, nudging it between Merlin’s thighs, and Merlin was all too happy to let him. He pressed down, wanting to pump his hips, waiting for Arthur to give him permission.

Arthur took his shoulder and forced him to straighten, relieving the pressure off his arms and back. Arthur’s boot pressed against the bulge in his pants, but not quite enough to hurt.“Put my cock in your mouth. Swallow it all.” 

More pre-come smeared over Merlin’s lips and coated his tongue as he sank down Arthur’s shaft. Once he reached the root, Arthur stopped him with a light tug of his hair. 

“Don’t move.” 

Merlin held himself so stiffly, his hands braced against Arthur’s thighs. . It felt like a lifetime passed before Arthur flexed his foot, grinding the hard edge of his boot against Merlin’s heavy balls. Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheek, his thumb catching the corner of his mouth, and rocked his hips back. Merlin wanted to follow as he felt the shaft slide from his lips, but Arthur hadn’t told him he could move yet. 

Arthur worked up to a steady rhythm, grinding his leg into Merlin with more and more force. Merlin moaned, though it could hardly be heard over the sound of Arthur’s cock fucking his mouth. The moans turned into higher whimpers when Merlin felt his balls start to retract, pulling tight. He concentrated on the hard stone beneath his knees, the flowers he had to gather for Gaius in the morning, the more unpleasant chores Arthur had on his to-do list—anything except the fact that he was about to come in his pants. 

And then Arthur stopped, the weight of his cock slipping from Merlin’s tongue the same time his leg disappeared. Merlin suddenly felt empty and weak, and his elbows bent, sending him collapsing forward. Arthur caught him easily beneath his arms and stood, lifting Merlin to his feet like he weighed nothing. Merlin opened his mouth to explain, but Arthur was standing close enough to take advantage of the opportunity. His tongue plunged past Merlin’s lips, invasive and demanding. Merlin surrendered to the kiss until he was dizzy with it. 

“God, Merlin.” He hooked his finger under Merlin’s chin and gently tilted his head back. Merlin’s lips were bruised and they felt swollen. The pad of Arthur’s thumb scraped across the sensitive skin just as Merlin moved to lick his lips. The tip danced over Arthur’s callus instead, and something that felt like magic jolted down his spine. “Get undressed. Go lay down on the bed.” 

Merlin gazed at Arthur from beneath his lashes. “I want to undress you.” 

Arthur shook his head once. “No. Now go.” 

Stepping away from Arthur was worse than crawling to him. Merlin undressed as he walked, shedding clothes with each step. He stopped himself from looking over his shoulder to Arthur, though he heard cloth rustling and knew Arthur was undressing. He loved the slow exposure of skin to candlelight, had risked Arthur’s ire on more than one evening by deliberately taking his time, prolonging the unveiling for as long as he could. Perhaps that was why Arthur insisted on undressing himself now. He was done by the time Merlin reached the bed, and he stretched out on the mattress just in time to see Arthur approach. 

He still wore reminders of the siege. His armor had protected him from the sharp edges, but not from the force of brunt objects. His ribs were a surprising mottle of colors, but nobody except Merlin knew it. Arthur was careful never to show a weakness, and he walked with the same confident stride no matter how much pain Merlin knew he was in. The sight of them was painful all the same, and Merlin wished he could just wipe the colors away. But then, if he did that, what would stop him from wiping away all his wounds and scars? What _could_ stop him? Nothing, when it came to Arthur, and that thought scared Merlin more than a little. 

“Spread your legs. Let me see you.” 

Merlin bent his knees and opened his legs, allowing Arthur to see all of him. His cock jutted up, thick and relieved to no longer be trapped behind the restrictive leather. Arthur took Merlin’s wrist and bent, tilting his head to catch Merlin’s fingers with his lips. He sucked two into his mouth, tongue winding around them in perfect mimicry of Merlin’s earlier actions. Merlin’s chest felt tight as Arthur’s cheeks hollowed, the whole world focusing down to the texture of Arthur’s lips and the hot suction around his fingers. 

“Fuck yourself. Use both fingers. Don’t stop until I tell you to.” 

Merlin didn’t want his own fingers. But Arthur watched him with expectant eyes, and Merlin forgot his protest. He cupped his balls with one hand then reached under his thigh with the other. He felt Arthur’s gaze on him the entire time, studying him in the flickering light as Merlin pushed his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. He buried them all the way to the knuckle, his walls stretching just enough for Merlin to feel it but not _enough_. 

Arthur crawled on the bed and kneeled between Merlin’s splayed legs. His attention was locked on Merlin’s ass, rapt as his fingers disappeared and reappeared. Arthur slid his hand over the ridges of his stomach and took his cock in hand, stroking himself with hard, swift strokes. Merlin increased the tempo of his own rhythm to match Arthur’s, but it didn’t help. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Merlin?” 

“Yes. Yes, sire.” 

“Ask me.” 

“Sire, will you please fuck me?” 

“Beg me.” 

That was not hard to do. All of Merlin’s yearning brimmed over, coating his words as he babbled in response. “Please fuck me please, sire. Please, I need you. I _need_ you. Please. I just…I can’t wait. I can’t wait, sire. I’ll do anything you say just please…please…” 

“You’ll do anything I say, anyway. Come on, don’t stop fucking yourself. Pretend it’s me fucking you. Show me how much you want me.” 

Merlin arched his back and pushed down on his fingers. He added his third finger, but Arthur didn’t say anything. It was easier to pretend it was Arthur with three fingers, and he did exactly as the prince ordered, fucking himself hard on his own hand, his cock bouncing back to his stomach with each violent jerk of his hips. 

“That’s it, Merlin. That’s it.” 

Something about the tone of Arthur’s voice alerted him, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Arthur’s spine stiffened. A second later hot come splashed across Merlin’s cock and balls, coating him in long, thick strings. A shudder wracked through his frame, but his erection didn’t soften. He caught Merlin’s hip with his sticky fingers. 

“Stop. Turn over.” 

Merlin pulled his hand free and rolled over onto his stomach, spreading the come over his thighs and onto the blanket. He pulled his knees under him and rested on his elbows, sighing happily as Arthur’s large hand smoothed over the curve of his ass. It disappeared for a moment and then he brought it down with a short, sharp slap that sounded worse than it felt. Merlin jerked, but the sting was short lived, turning into heat that spread through his veins and pooled in his abdomen. Arthur didn’t stop after one. He alternated sides, the blows coming quickly, one after the other. Merlin didn’t cry out until both cheeks were tingling and hot, the blood drawn right to the surface of the skin. 

“Sire, _please_.” 

Much to Merlin’s surprise, that worked. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Arthur pull his buttocks apart to expose his stretched hole. Merlin clenched in anticipation, aching, willing to take anything he could get. Arthur dragged his fingers through the come still clinging to his skin then traced the wet fingertips around his opening. Merlin willed the tension out of his muscles, readying himself for the thick pads of Arthur’s fingers pushing against his tender skin. But Arthur only rubbed his fingers over the hole. Arthur paused once to spit on his digits, then returned to the hard caress, rubbing vigorously over the muscle but never quite inside. 

Arthur draped himself over Merlin’s back without stopping, tonguing the curve of Merlin’s ear in that way that always made Merlin incoherent. 

“Does this feel good, Merlin?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want more?” 

“Yes, please, yes.” 

“You can have more. I’ll give you anything you want.” 

A tight fist closed around Merlin’s heart and gave it a good squeeze. Arthur sounded so _sincere_ , like he was genuinely offering Merlin the world. It would have been easier to think about that if Arthur hadn’t chosen that moment to change the caress, moving his fingers in slick circles. The nail on his middle finger was just a little bit longer and it caught against the skin, the pain only augmenting the widening gyre of pleasure. 

“But you have to do something for me first.” 

“ _Anything._ ” It was more of a sob than a word. He would lay Albion at Arthur’s feet. He wouldn’t stop there. He’d catch the moon out of the sky. He’d destroy Arthur’s foes. He’d rearrange the entire world to fit Arthur’s whims, and then do it again if that didn’t please him. “Please. Anything.” 

“Come.” 

“Wh—what?” 

“I’m not going to fuck you until you come for me. I want to watch you shoot all over yourself.” 

“I…I can’t.” 

“You can.” 

Merlin shook his head. He was pretty sure he couldn’t. “More. Please. I need more.” 

“What more? Do you mean like this?” Arthur settled back on his knees as hisfingers disappeared, replaced by the smooth heat of his tongue. He traced Merlin’s hole, alternately licking in a tight circle and flicking his tongue over the clenched pucker. Merlin started to tremble, hands twisting into the blanket, face buried in Arthur’s pillow. Merlin screamed into the thick material, the pleasure overwhelming him to the point that he needed an outlet and this was the only release he could get. He meant it as encouragement, too, and he knew Arthur would understand. Arthur always understood him when he slipped beyond the boundaries of language. 

“I want to fuck you, Merlin.” Arthur spoke around each lap of his tongue, letting his lips form the words against Merlin’s flesh. “I want to fuck you so bad. But you have to come first.” 

Arthur lifted his head and used his fingers again, murmuring about how much he wanted to see Merlin erupt. Merlin twisted his hips, certain if Arthur just brushed his knuckles across his swollen shaft, it would be enough to send him over the edge. But Arthur wasn’t going to concede to even that much. Sweat rolled down Merlin’s ribs and shoulders, and his hair was stuck to his brow. The base of his spine tingled, like a cloud of butterflies beating their wings against his flesh and moving steadily up his back until every inch of him was fluttering and trembling and tight. 

“Please, Merlin. Let me see you come.” 

Merlin’s reaction to the softly spoken words was instantaneous. His cock jerked and Arthur fisted his length just in time to catch the strings of come on his fingers. Merlin sobbed Arthur’s name into the pillow, bliss echoing through him every time he thought of Arthur’s plea. He was still trying to get his breathing under control when he felt Arthur’s thighs pressing against his own. 

Merlin was instantly alert, the satisfaction quickly ebbing, anticipation rushing in to feel the void it left as Arthur’s cock nudged his tender flesh. He didn’t notice if Arthur reached for the oil they usually used, and he didn’t care, either. He was stretched and slick and _so fucking ready_. He’d never been more ready, and he couldn’t stop the words that spilled out of him. “Please…please…pleaseplease _please_.” 

Arthur took him by the hips and pulled Merlin backwards, slamming him onto his cock. The thick shaft tore into him without oil, without anything besides the come and spit on Merlin’s skin to ease the way. The sharp pain stole his breath at first, but Merlin barely noticed. He collapsed forward, resting his cheek on the pillow and gasping for breath as Arthur drove into him with too-hard thrusts. It felt more like a punishment than a reward, but Merlin begged for more. The pleas climbed higher and higher, his voice moving up the scale until it broke and there was only silence and the steady slap of flesh hitting flesh. 

“Is this what you wanted, Merlin?” 

Merlin’s only answer was a low, hungry moan. 

Arthur hooked his arm around Merlin’s waist and pulled him back. Merlin looped his arm back, around Arthur’s neck and turned to inhale the sharp smell of his sweat. Arthur attached his mouth to Merlin’s throat, sucking and nibbling on the vulnerable area, snapping his hips without pause. His chest flexed against Merlin’s back, and Merlin knew that no matter how tight Arthur was holding him, he wasn’t using more than a fraction of his strength. His teeth left marks, bruises more telling than any of the ones Arthur bore. 

The candles burned lower and lower, the wax melting in thick, slow lines. Merlin watched the flames dance and flicker until his vision began to blur. The golden light spread across his vision, glowing brighter and hotter until he couldn’t see anything else. That was when Arthur wrapped both arms around him in a hold that almost felt strong enough to crack ribs and spilled himself into Merlin’s tight channel. 

Arthur settled on the mattress without releasing Merlin, neatly tucking him against the curve of his body, his cock still snug inside Merlin’s ass. 

“Merlin?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why don’t you mind that well when I tell you to do your chores?” 

“You never say please.” 

“I never say thank you, either.” 

“Are you saying it now?” 

“Yes.” 

Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur’s and clasped them tightly. “Always my pleasure to serve, sire.”


End file.
